My High School Romance With a Mannequin
by Zarakisgirl35
Summary: This is an AU love story between Miyako OC and Sasori. Miyako meets the boys from The Akatsuki School for Juvenile Delinquents and falls in love with one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High, school of the insanely talented. Not only do the students have a reputation of being uber smart, but they are also proven to be far superior at athletics than any other school in Japan. So, what in the world was I doing there? I wasn't exactly the "sporty" type, nor was I considered to be above average intelligence, so you could imagine my surprise when I had received the acceptance letter in the mail. The really surprising part, though, is that I never applied to Konoha High.

Now, just a skip-hop away, here I am, standing outside the gates to my new school. Did I mention that Konoha High also happens to be a boarding school? Yep, that's right, a boarding school. The last two years of my high school career are going to be spent with a bunch of smart, super athletes. Talk about fun. Note the heavy sarcasm.

Taking a deep breath, I mustered up all of my courage, and pushed a button on one of the massive gate posts. The button was connected to a speaker system which in turn was connected to a security booth just on the other side of the gate. There was a little beep, then some white noise.

"Who is it?" A voice came blasting over the speaker.

"Ano...Watashi wa Miyako. I'm the new student." I said, hoping the security guard understood English. That was one of the downfalls of being an American living in Japan. Not being fluent in Japanese, I mean. I had lived here for a little over a year, but the sheer difference in speech and varying stages of politeness still had my head spinning.

Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love living in Japan. I just have issues with speaking the language.

"You may enter," the security guard said in perfect English.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" I said into the speaker while hitching up my back pack.

There was a mechanical grinding sound before the gate slid open.

"Welcome to Hell," I muttered and stepped through the gate.

"And through here is the cafeteria," the Vice Principal, Shizune, said, gesturing to the spacious room before us.

"Wow," I replied, raising my eyebrows. And I meant it. The place was huge.

"Now," Vice Principal Shizune said, "I will show you where you will be staying."

"Okay," I replied, nodding my head respectfully.

Vice Principal Shizune led me outside to a small courtyard and then beyond that to a set of buildings.

"The building to the left of you is the boy's dormitory and the building to the right is where you will be staying."

"Okay," I said, studying the building that would be my home for the next two years.

Vice Principal Shizune continued. "Your roommate's name is Hyuuga, Hinata. She's a sweet girl, but extremely shy." Shizune winked and said, "You two should get along well."

With that said, Shizune turned around and entered the girl's dormitory. I followed silently behind her, inspecting my surroundings.

The walls were all white, reminding me of an asylum. Decorations bore me, so I won't go into detail, but the place looked real nice.

Once we made it to one of the many red doors on the second floor, Shizune stopped and knocked.

"One second," came the soft reply from inside the room.

I held my breath in anticipation.

The door opened to reveal a pretty girl with long, black hair and beautiful lavender eyes.

"K-konnichi wa," the girl stuttered, turning a light shade of pink.

"Hello, Hinata," Shizune said, "this is Kasumi, Miyako. She will be your new roommate." Shizune turned to me. "Miyako, this is Hyuuga, Hinata."

"I-it's a p-pleasure to meet you," Hinata said, bowing respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," I said, trying to be as unthreatening as I could be. I was afraid that one sudden movement might scare the poor girl to death.

"Well," Shizune said, "I'm going to leave the two of you to get better acquainted."

Hinata and I watched as Shizune walked away, then we turned back to one another.

"So," I said, dragging the word out, "what do you like to do for fun around here?"

As it turns out, Hinata and I got along pretty great. We had a lot in common, but we were like polar opposites. Where Hinata was quiet and shy, I was loud and outgoing. Where Hinata was graceful and good at sports, I was a total klutz with two left feet and the inability to catch anything.

"You mean you don't play any sports?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"Nope," I said. "I've never played any sports."

"N-not to be rude or anything," Hinata started, "but h-how did you even get into this school? I-it's an all sports school."

"I know," I said, "I was surprised when I got the acceptance letter. I've never played a sport in my life, the only thing I'm halfway decent at is drawing, but you guys don't even have an art club, do you?"

Hinata thought for a second before she answered. "N-no, but you could start an art club i-if enough people s-sign up."

"That would be so awesome!" I said, jumping up onto my bed. Then reality hit me. "Oh," I said, "but I don't know anyone besides you."

Hinata got up from her place on her bed. "I could introduce you to my friends," Hinata said helpfully.

I jumped down and landed beside her. "That would be great!" I shouted, giving her a hug.

Hinata blushed. "O-okay, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Hinata out of our room, through the hallway, down the stairs and out the front door. Once we were outside, instead of going right to the courtyard, Hinata took a left and headed towards a big sports arena.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked, making conversation.

"W-we're going to the Hangout Spot." Hinata said in a way that made me think that Hangout Spot should be capitalized. "T-that's where my friends and I h-hang out."

I nodded and followed her past the soccer field and into the woods. I would have been worried, being led into the woods with a virtual stranger, but I couldn't imagine Hinata hurting a fly.

As we went further into the woods, I began to hear the sound of voices.

"NARUTO!" a girl's voice came blasting over the rest of the noises.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," the guy whom I assumed was Naruto said. "I didn't mean to!"

Hinata and I walked into a clearing where several people were watching a pink haired girl beat up a blond boy.

Once everyone noticed that we were there, it became silent. The pink haired girl, now dubbed Pinky, stopped beating up blonde and looked over at us. The blond was the first to speak.

"Hi, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed a bright cherry red and stuttered out a hello. I glanced back and forth between Hinata and Blondie. It was obvious that she liked the boy.

"Hello, everyone!" I said, taking the initiative. It didn't look like Hinata was going to be able to introduce me anytime soon. "My name is Kasumi, Miyako. I'm Hinata's new roommate."

The blonde was the first to say anything. "Hi," he said getting up to bow, "my name is Uzumaki, Naruto and any friend of Hinata's is a friend of mine."

I smiled. Naruto seemed like he had a pretty easy-going attitude. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto," I told him.

Pinky was next. "Hello, Miyako, my name is Haruno, Sakura."

"Sakura," I said, "nice to meet you."

The rest soon followed suit. By the end of it, I had met Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sai.

"So, what sport do you play?" Naruto asked me.

I sweat dropped. "I don't play any sports," I said.

"WHAT!" everyone but Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru shouted.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I'm not really the sporty type. I'm a huge klutz."

"Then," Naruto said, "How did you get into this school?"

"Naruto!" Sakura said, slapping him upside the head. "You can't just say things like that to someone!"

I laughed. "That's okay. I totally understand. And, to answer your question, I don't know how I got into this school. I didn't even apply here."

"That's weird," Tenten said, and we left it at that.

A few weeks later, the school was abuzz with excitement. Every year, a soccer tournament for each of the seven surrounding schools, including Konoha High, was held. This year, Konoha would be the lucky hosting school. That meant that six different soccer teams would be staying at our school for a month. And, of course, education could not be forsaken, so the other students would be joining us in our classes.

That in and of itself wasn't all that exciting. No, what's really exciting was, the soccer team of the Akatsuki School for Juvenile Delinquents would also be playing in the tournament this year.

The Akatsuki soccer team was banned some years ago because they started a fight in the middle of a match. Each year, right before the tournament, the Akatsuki kids would petition the soccer council to let them play, and each year, the answer was no. That is, until this year.

"I can't believe the Akatsuki students are going to be staying with us for a whole month!" Sakura said, walking along side Hinata and I.

"What's the big deal?" I asked. "They're just a bunch of kids like us...only angrier."

Sakura gave me a look that said 'what-the-crap-have-you-been-smoking?' "What's the big deal? Really?"

I gave her a blank look.

"They are a bunch of convicts!" Sakura screeched, causing everyone in the hallway to stop and stare at us.

"Okay," I said, dragging the word out to where each letter had its own syllable. "We have to get to chemistry," I continued, grabbing Hinata and dragging her in the general direction of the science building.

"She's just a bit psycho," I said to Hinata as we entered the chemistry room.

Hinata laughed, and sweat-dropped. "Yeah."

We made our way to our seats just as the bell rang and class commenced.


	3. Chapter 3

Why is Chemistry so hard?" I whined, throwing my books onto my bed. "It combines my two worst classes into one!"

"I-I could help you," Hinata said, timidly. "I'm really good at chemistry."

"Really?" I asked, hopefully. "You'd do that for me?"

Hinata shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah," she said. "You're smart, I know you'll get it."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I yelled, glomping her. "You're the bestest friend EVER!"

"Best friend?" Hinata asked, sitting up.

"Of course," I replied. "You say that like you're surprised."

"I've never had a best friend before," she said. That really surprised me. Hinata was a sweet and loyal girl. It was hard to imagine her not being someone's confidante.

"Well," I told her, "now you do." I gave her a smile. "Now, what was Iruka Sensei talking about in class?"

* * *

"So, when are the other soccer teams coming to stay with us, anyway?" I asked Naruto as we both walked towards our joint class of Fundamentals of Calculus.

"Sometime next week," he replied, throwing his hands up behind his head. Naruto had, yet again, "forgotten" to do his homework, so he wasn't weighted down with the same crap as I was. "A practice schedule is being worked out right now, so we'll be ready when the other teams arrive."

"How do you think you guys are going to do?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "we're totally going to kick butt! I'm the best goalie in the world! No one can get through my defenses!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Uh-huh. Now, what are you going to do if you flunk this test today?" I asked. Naruto already had a D in F of C and if he got anything lower than an 86%, he was going to have an F and wouldn't be able to play in the tournament.

"I'll figure something out," Naruto said. "I always do."

We entered Kakashi Sensei's classroom and took our prospective seats.

* * *

_"Vo-ted most likely to end up on the back of a milk-box drink. Looks like I'm lettin' 'em down. Cause seven seventy-five isn't worth an hour of my hard workin' time when you can't afford half the shit they adver-tise_," I sang very loudly and off key while jumping up and down on my bed.

"Wow," Hinata said, trying to be nice, "you're a pretty good singer."

I laughed. "Not really, but thanks," I said. "It's my third favorite past time, reading being my second, and drawing my first."

"I can tell," she replied before turning back to her AP Calc book.

* * *

"Hey, Neji," I said, taking my seat next to him in our Language class with Kurenai Sensei.

"Good morning, Miyako," Neji replied somewhat pleasantly.

"Have you started that new essay Kurenai Sensei assigned to us yesterday?" I asked curiously.

"I finished it last night," Neji replied matter-of-factly, placing his notebook and pencil before him on the desk.

I almost fell over in shock. "You finished all ten pages of it?" I asked surprised. Surely he hadn't.

Neji leveled me with a look that said 'are you challenging me?' "Yes," he replied.

"Oh," I said, letting the subject drop. I didn't want to feel worse about myself than I already did. I considered myself to be pretty good at writing, but even I couldn't finish a ten page essay in one night.

Luckily for me, Kurenai Sensei arrived at that moment, and class began.


	4. Chapter 4

The day before the other soccer teams were bound to arrive, both the boys and the girls' soccer teams were practicing for the impending matches. This meant that I had no one to talk to as all of my friends were on the soccer team. Earlier this morning, Hinata suggested that I come and watch them practice. I agreed to go since I had nothing better to do.

So, after dinner in the Great Hall, I followed the girls out to the field with my sketchbook in hand. I was told that practices ranged in general from one to two hours.

I made myself comfortable in the stands about halfway up and began to sketch each of my new friends as they stretched. After so many minutes I got completely caught up in my drawings that I didn't notice Sakura calling my name.

"Hey, Miyako!"

I jumped, closing my sketch book, eyes darting to and fro quickly.

Sakura laughed. "Jeez, Twitchy," she called up at me. "I was only going to see if you could go get me water out of the machine."

I sighed, setting my sketchbook to the side. "Sure!" I called back to her, "I'll be back in a second." I hopped down the metal stairs taking two at a time.

The vending machine was located in the hallway of the large stadium-like structure. It was directly across from the girl's locker room and to the right of the boy's locker room.

Cramming a dollar and two quarters into the machine, I punched in the number I wanted, A2, and waited for the drink to be dropped into the underhand compartment.

Finally, drink in hand; I made my way back to where Sakura was waiting impatiently for me.

"Here ya go, Pinky," I said playfully, "here's your water."

"About time," Sakura said, punching me on the lightly (or what she considered lightly and I considered being hit by a car). "Thanks, Davinci."

"Have fun!" I called over my shoulder, headed back to my seat in the bleachers. This time, though, I noticed a boy I hadn't seen before. He was sitting two rows above my spot, staring intently at the notebook he held in his hands. The boy had pale skin and a head of spiky red hair. From what I could tell, he was pretty cute. I also noticed that he was wearing a soccer jersey, but it was different than the jerseys the Konoha students wore.

By the time I reached my previous seat, I had already decided to ignore the boy, but apparently he has other ideas.

"Is this supposed to be art?" he asked. His voice was deep, but devoid of any emotion.

I turned around to stare at him. "What?" I asked, confused.

He held up his notebook which looked suspiciously like my sketchbook. "Is. This. Supposed. To. Be. Art?" he asked again, only slower. His eyes, green, by the way, stared intently into my own.

Realization dawned on me. "What are you doing with my sketchbook!" I called out, alarmed. "That's private!"

The red-head smirked. "Then perhaps you should not have left it lying out in the open."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, most people have the decency not to go through other people's things," I snapped.

His smirk grew. "Yes," he conceded, "but I'm a criminal, I don't follow the rules."

My eyes widened. I vaguely remembered Sakura freaking out this morning about the arrival of the boys from the Akatsuki School of Juvenile Delinquents. Mostly I just remember thinking that Sakura's voice was very annoying.

"You're from the Akatsuki School?" I asked uncertainly.

"Does that scare you?" he asked, getting up from his seat and making his way toward me. His movements screamed predator and I was his trapped prey.

"No!" I snapped, standing my ground. It actually did kind of scare me, but I wasn't about to let _him_ know that.

He now stood directly in front of me, his shoulder, which was eye-level with me, was only two inches away. I could feel the heat coming off of his body; smell the scent that could only be him (cinnamon and vanilla).

I lifted my head to glare up at him defiantly. His green eyes were dark and he had a smirk on his face that promised danger.

I watched as he lowered his head, placing his mouth near my ear. "It should scare you," he murmured. His voice was dark and strangely sensual. Suffice it to say, it kinda turned me on.

He drew back from me and turned to leave. I noticed that he still had my sketchbook in his hand, but I was still reeling from our encounter, so I didn't say anything.

"See you around, Miyako," he said.

I gasped. How did he know my name? "Wait!" I called after him. He stopped, but he didn't turn around. "Who are you? How did you know my name?"

He half turned to look at me. "Sasori," he said, then turned and left.

"Sasori," I mumbled, testing the name out. It fit him nicely.


End file.
